Keroro Gunsou Q and A de arimasu!
by Chibibeagle
Summary: Chibibeagle Emma and her extremely reluctant cohost Lightning from TT who to his dismay calls him "oniichan" ask our favorite aliens and their friends questions. Are they cruel? Are they funny? YOU DECIDE! :D
1. TEH BEGINNING OF A CRAPPY FIC D:

Emma- Welcome everybody! :D This is my first fanfic I'm posting on here so BE NICE! D:

Lightning Oniichan- No no flame away people! She's a MORON. = w =

Emma- ONIICHAN! TT 0 TT

Emma- Anyways! Feel free to ask questions! I will accept questions for every character each chapter!

Lightning- I will be the ruthless cohost who always makes fun of the obviously much better host furthermore and-WHAT IS THIS SHIT????!!

Emma- Oniichan follow the damn script!

Lightning- -_____-**

Emma- NOTE PEOPLES! Some questions will vary due to my personal tastes *cough PAIRINGS cough* :3 I'll make the characters as believable as I can though! :D

Giroro- Sigh… we're doomed.

PLEASE POST A REVIEW! I will allow up to 7 questions per person with about 5 people per chapter. Thankies!


	2. First questions de arimasu! :D

Emma- Y HALLO THAR! *shot*

Lightning Oniichan- *clicks shotgun* uh… hi. *reads from script* Hello-everyone-my-name-is-Lightning-and-I-am-here-from-Teen-Titans*cough against my will cough*-and-am-here-to-cohost-

Emma- READ THE SCRIPT WITH MORE EMOTION! D:

Lightning Oniichan- *sigh* Okay so here we have the entire cast of KG to answer your questions.

Fuyuki- How did we get here?

Lightning Oniichan- SILENCE FOOL!

Emma- Okay so the first batch of questions is from Animemonkeygirlfan! Thanks ;) The first question is for Dororo…

Dororo: ME??!!! :'D

Emma- Yes you ^^~3 Okay soooo here it is: "Dororo; do you love Koyuki? (DoroKoyu supporter x3)"

Dororo: O////////O um… W-well she is m-my closest friend and certainly one of the nicest people I have e-ever….yes.

Koyuki: O_____O . . .

Emma: And thank you for supporting my OTP! Now the second question is for Keroro.

Keroro- Naturally de arimasu!

Emma- Okay… now-

Lightning Oniichan- GIMMIE THAT! I WANNA ANSWER!

Emma- X____X

Lightning Oniichan- Okay then "Keroro; ...do you think you need a life without Gunpla?"

Keroro- O_____O WHAT!??? A life w-without Gunpla?... NOOOOO!!!

Tamama- Gunsou-san! Find your happy place desu!

Giroro- How did you survive before we came to Pekopon then? -____-;;

Emma- Ah Giroro good timing, the next one's for you! ^^

Okay " Giroro; Just confess to Natsumi already, man! (XD guess that wasn't a question, heh heh...)"

Giroro- N-NATSUMIII!!! O//////////O *dies*

Natsumi- ___

Emma- :D Well it turns out I'm not only gonna have like 1 reviewer BECAUSE SOMEONE NICE THAT I DON'T KNOW WAS KIND ENOUGH TO REVIEW!!! :D SO THANKIES HIJAMIYA!! :)

Lightning- People I have no idea why I'm doing this…

Emma- Okie Dokie then!

Lightning- "Okie Dokie"? __

Emma- The first question is for Dororo

Dororo- ;____; Oh dear…

Emma- OK…"Dororo do you have anyone you like? be honest." Well Dororo?

Dororo- B-but… D: I just said…

Emma- Alright, I know… *ahem* (grabs megaphone) ATTENTION KERORO CAST, DORORO LIKES KOYUKIIII~~~~ 3!!!!'

Dororo- AIEE!!! O___O

*stifled laughter is heard from Keroro and Tamama*

Dororo- K-keroro-kun! ;___; DON'T LAUGH! D:

Emma- Anywho…

Lightning- "ANYWHO"?? ______ These expressions of yours are getting stupider.

Emma- -___-# Well the next one is for Giroro... and once again it involves Natsumi.

Giroro: *facepalm*

Emma- The question is: "Giroro are you protecting Natsumi and along side been a pervert when ever she is..beeing preety?"

Giroro: N-no!!!!

Emma- LOL ROBOTNIK: NO!!! :D *shot*

Giroro- I-I would never do something…like…

Emma- ARE YOU SURE? :3 What about the moon episode?

Giroro- THAT WAS TO SAVE HER LIFE! //////

Emma- = w =

Emma- Next question for both Keroro and Pururu

Pururu- Finally! ^^

Emma- "Keroro and Pururu both like each other but treated each other badly…" Well I'm not sure that counts as a question but what's your opinion on it? :3

Keroro & Pururu- Y-YOU LIKE ME??? O__O

Emma- AND THANK YOU HIJAMAYA FOR BRINGING THESE TWO TOGETHER! ;D

Tamama- WHAAAAAAAT???/

Emma- *backs away…*

Emma- This is for Natsumi-chan! "Natsumi just ask Saburo on a date or go out! You two look Cute together have courage! girls have to get courage.."

Natsumi- OMG O/////O*faints*

Giroro- N-NATSUMI??? O__O

Emma- And the last one is for Koyuki-chan *attacked by fanboy for calling her "chan"*

Lightning- uhhh so anyways "Koyuki you know that Natsumi is a girl like you.,.but you fell in love with the same gender a you are..you could say,Forbidden Love.."

Koyuki & Natsumi- …. Come again?

MAJOR EPIC PAUSE! D:-

AS STATED IN CHAPTER 1 I MAY BEND CERTAIN STUFF ABOUT PARTICULAR RELATIONSHIPS, WHILE NATSUKOYU IS PLAUSIBLE IT IS STILL DEBATED IF KOYUKI'S FEELINGS FOR NATSUMI ARE PLATONIC OR ROMANTIC. I PERFER THE FIRST SOOOO… :I DON'T KILL ME PLZ. D:

MAJOR EPIC UNPAUSE! D:-

Koyuki: I don't LIKE her… O__O She's my best friend…

Ok...that's all..I just love asking Questions

Tails:Are you sure not to add more?  
Me:I think that's about it ^^  
Ramomo:Are you sure..

Me(Negative):Aww...BE QUIET YOU~  
Me(Positive):I am so sorry..(sparkly eyes)

Shadow:Good bye...see ya next time..  
Me(Normal):I was supposed to say that!

Emma- Well I'm not sure what that was but I love sonic and you were my first reviewer other than my close friend soooo… :3

Emma- And the next reviewer is Fatal hunter and…. Negative flames?... ;___; NUUUU!!! I'm sorry! *bows* I didn't mean to copy! D: It's just lot's of people do Q & A r-right? :( I didn't think it would be considered copying. I respect Zefri and her superior writing skills! X(

Lightning-… while our "host" is busy apologizing here's the first question for Keroro.

Keroro- gerogerogero… I'm so popular de arimasu.

Lightning- Riiightt… ___ alright so the question is "so why don't you use the virus thingy that you used on episode 50 again to invade the earth? but this time,it's everyone! and put ties on giroro!(Chains,bombs,unbreakable things,etc...)" … Well?

Keroro- uhhh… financial budget difficulties?

Kururu- He sold it for limited edition Gunpla.

Keroro- GERO!

Emma- Okiez next is for Fuyuki.

Fuyuki- Well it's about time! ^^

Emma- "If Keroro invaded earth seriously...what will you do?"

Fuyuki- I wouldn't stop believing in him… Gunsou would never do that… ever.

Emma- …annnd THAT'S what's going to get you abducted one day Fuyuki. :I

Lightning- DON'T BADMOUTH THE CHARACTERS! :0

Emma- _;; Okay next is for Giroro, you sure are popular aren't you?

Giroro- Chicks dig the scar. (A/N LOL OOC MOMENT! :D)

Emma- "Why aren't you the platoon leader?"

Giroro- Sadly my rank is not as high as this idiot here. *gestures to Keroro* And DON'T ASK ABOUT KURURU. He just can't be trusted when leading operations.

Kururu- I honestly don't know how they all died… kukukuku~.

Emma- O___O;; Well next is for Natsumi,

Natsumi- Oh no…

Emma- :D "Uh..why are you so low tempered!?"

Natsumi- H-hey! It's just because these stupid frogs and my brothers are sooo annoying! You don't see me yelling at Koyuki-chan or Mois-chan! Do you? **DO YOU?!!**

Emma- Well the fact your yelling at me and not the person who said that kinda speaks for itself.

Natsumi- Touché, sorry.

Emma- It's fine! :D WELL THEN THIS RETARDED HOPEFULLY COPYCAT FREE THINGIE IS NOW OVER! YOU PEOPLE MAY GET BACK TO YOUR LIVES NAO. :DDDDD

*fade to black*

*fades in quickly again*

Lightning- Help! This little brat is driving me insane! I need your help now! Quick the number is 84-

*cuts to black and evil laughter is heard*


	3. LIGHTNING ONIICHAN GONE? D:

Emma- dun dundadun dadadundundadadadada dun dadadun dadadundadundundadada DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN~~~!!!!!!

Lighting- That was… disturbing to say the least.

Emma- I try. :D

Lightning- well-everyone-thank-you-for-still-viewing-the-KG-Question-and-Answer-game-the-young*shudder*-b-beauty*gag*-over-there-is-Emma-and

Emma- *discreetly*Lightning your having a script problem again….

Lightning- YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW YOU! SCREW THIS STAGE SCREW THIS CAST SCREW THE AUDIENCE -

*a gasp from the audience is heard*

Lightning- AND MOST IMPORTANTLY SCREW YOU! *points to the screen*

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES :D------------------------------------------

Emma- Our fill-in co-host is Lightning's brother Thunder. Any words Onii-sama?

Thunder- Is my brother going to be okay? .___.

Emma- *face goes dark* Don't worry… he will… O w O

Thunder- 0___0

Emma- *cheery again* Well our first reviewer is from Fatal Hunter! AGAIN! GIVE ME PERMISSON TO HUG YOU!!!!

Thunder- ^^;;;;

Emma- Alright Keroro cast come on up!

*the cast poofs onto stage in a rainbowy sparkly dust cloud *

Giroro- That was so horribly gay I think I need therapy.

Emma- Be a man. = w =

Emma- OK our reviewer has said..." I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU NATSUMI! After I get back from planet Scharade...Be thankful that I'm not in earth...If you ** me off again, YOU ARE SO DEAD...

Garoro: And doomed to oblivion, we know...

Shut up, don't you have any other business Golden armored frog

Garoro: No. how about you? as the Dragon god...you know...many problems?

Whatever, I don't care. okay...questions:

Kururu: can you make something to turn everyone into a dragon? Like the thing from movie 4?This time, everyone. I want to see...

Dororo: Perform a battle with my little friend here.I wanna see who's stronger. The Golden Lion of war or the Assassin Ninja. This gonna be good...

Tamama: aren't you bored with the jealousy ball and the Tamama Impact thing?"

Giroro- Not on my watch you won't *guns magically appear*

Kururu- Why would I do that for a worthless pekoponian? Kukukukuuuu~

Emma- Oooohh he's gonna be maaad… O__O

Dororo- B-but violence is bad! D:

Emma- ;____; awwww… *hugs Dororo*

Tamama- Of course not desu!~ :3 IT PWNS ALL IM MAH WAY SENDING MASS DESTRUCTION FOR ALL WHO OPPOSE ME DESU! 83333

…so no of course not desu! ^^

Emma- O____o…. So I suppose Garoro is your OC huh? Interesting! I do allow OCs to be involved in this story however if you want them to do something I do need some info on their personality, looks, abilities etc. :P Just send me a link and I'll try to make em in character.

Thunder- Alright. Now the next set of questions are from Hijamiya once again! Also Emma apologizes for misspelling your name in the last chapter! She was apparently "In her chronic bitch mode" because of certain events before the writing of said chapter, thus losing many perceptive abilities.

Emma- Enough said. Here are the questions X3 : Can I ask again? hehe..  
Tails is right..I have alot more questions..^ ^'

Questions:-  
1) Giroro, you been paired up with Kururu, Dororo, and surprisingly, Keroro and your brother...You could say, Paired wrongly?

2) Fuyuki, why do you like occult that much anyway? I think I like occult too..

3)Kururu ,your personality is as horrible and your are afraid of Mois who has an innocent personality...my questions is that you have one weakness people will use Mois as a tool for killing or you...

4)Momoka, You have how many dollars anyway? as you are a multiple billionaire...

5)Kogoro why do you laugh a lot...soon you'll get a hic cup..

Ok that's another set of questions for you Emma-san and Lighting-san..^^

Tails: Are you s--  
Sonic: Heytails look at that flying penguin..  
Tails: Wha? Penguins can FLY??!!

Me: Random...-.-so until next time...

Giroro- O___e THOSE STUPID YAOI FANGIRLS NEED TO KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE! TO SAY THAT TWO F******G BROTHERS ARE GAY FOR EACHOTHER IS JUST STUPID, AND MAY I REMIND YOU WE ALL HAVE INTERESTS IN **GIRLS**! ME (NATSUMI) DORORO (KOYUKI) KURURU (AKI *???*) KERORO (PURURU) AND GARURU (PURURU as well XP) ALL LIKE GIRLS!!! SHUT THE HELL UP B****ES!

Emma- *claps* that was *sniff* BEAUTIFUL! Though you sorta just confessed. :3

Giroro- O///////////O

Fuyuki- hmmm… I've just always been interested with paranormal things. Just born that way I guess ^^.

Kururu- *twitches a little*

Momoka- (kind)- W-well I can't exactly say because the money we gain and lose from expenses had been going up and down for years… ^////^

Momoka- (evil)- WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW?!

Kogoro- OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-choke! O__O

Emma- HUZZAH!

Thunder- Please don't insult the characters. -___-'

Emma- Aww Tails is so cute! ~ ^^

Emma- And the next is from Animemonkeygirlfan! Okie dokie artichokie!

Thunder-…

Emma- O____O

Thunder- What?!

Emma- You're supposed to insult the way I speak!

Thunder- Why? There's nothing wrong with it!

Emma- You *sniff* you just don't understand…

Thunder- ^^;; uhhh…

Emma- Alright. The questions areeee: "Tamama; what is your family like back on Keron?

Kururu; do you have an interest in Aki?

Keroro; what would be your reaction if Pururu fell for another guy?"

Tamama- They were great desu! Totally rich like Momo-chi so I got tons of sweets! But I think pekoponian foods are sweeter desu~!

Emma- Awwwww… ^/////^

Kururu- ……….. *turns away* kuuuukukukukuku… (I=I)

Emma- Awesome! You customized your own smiley! * 0 *

Keroro- *blushes* W-well that would never happen because I'm too awesome to give u-up! GEROGEROGEROGEROOOOooo…..

Garuru- *snickers*

Emma- Well now that that's over we bring an end to our second-

….

Wait a minute…

Only the same people reviewed……

Wryyyyyyyyyy…

Emma- Oh and regarding another review sorry GunsouNatsumi! When you've watched THAT many Keroro episodes ya tend ta forget. Whoops. XP

*back in darkness*

Lightning- I SHALL BE BACK LOYAL FANS! After giving me a series of odd injections I feel just fine! So expect me in the next episode! :D


	4. Lightning oniichan is OOC! OH SHIT!

Emma- Annnnd welcome back! ^^

Lightning- ………

Emma- Oniichan!

Lightning- Yeah… sorry.

Emma- Jeez ever since those men in white took you away last episode you've been acting so weird!

Lightning- What men in white coats? :D

Emma- 0___0 hurrrr never mind.

Emma- YAY new people have reviewed! So we shall call the cast up once more :3

*sparkly dust cloud returns*

Tororo- Hey! What's the big idea? I haven't talked at all so far!

Emma- I guess your fanbase just isn't as big as Kururu's = w =

Emma- So anywho due to- hey…

Lightning- What? :D

Emma- YOUR SUPPOSED TO INSULT MY USE OF WORDS.

Lightning- Why?... And didn't we do this last episode?

Emma- OMG YOUR RIGHT. D:

Emma- Whatever. So concerning a good point made by ruthc93 I will go and edit the story so the questions are in bold XP Soooo anyway the first is by Hijamiya again :3 -** *sPIraLs ON THE EYES*  
Yee~Oh my goodness..stop spining those tails,tails...**

Ok~

Aki-Why did you...like..to be a Manga artist?

Tororo and Tamama-Both of you are unrelated but had the same hobby to eat junk food..except that Tamama works out..except for you..tororo..

1)Kururu-I may seemes that you like Aki..yes..but how DID it HAPPENED??!??

2)Keroro-Why do you like to make fun of Giroro, of his feelings for Natsumi? Why? Can a friend of yours can't fell in LOVE?!

3)Mois-You really are protective of your uncle,but it seems that only Keroro's subordinates is the one who you destroy only except for the rest like when Natsumi beats up Keroro you just stand by not hurting them ,I see..

4)Dororo-You always have a lot of Taruma and growing up developing sensitive feelings..Who makes you mostly Tarumanized in the past? Keroro,Giroro,Pururu?

5)Tamama-How come you think that Karara was a Boy..just because you are cute..and all thinks that Karara is a boy cause he is cute?Wjy don't think that she is cute cause she is a Girl??!?!?

Phew~Finally not confused..  
Sonic:T.T  
Me:What?  
Sonic:It is ending already?Ask more~ more of them characters because--  
Shadow:*WHAM!*Shut UP!  
Me:Epp~Well...See you next time~

Kururu- ………………….

Emma- = w = heheheeee…

Keroro- fffffHAAAAHAHAHAHAA!!! G-geroooo it's just how he always *snicker* rants about how we can't trust *giggle* Pekoponians *guffaw* and then he goes and f-falls in LOVE with one! BAHAHAHAA!!!

Giroro- -______-####

Mois- Um… because Natsumi-san i-is my friend and…. Umm… you could say I don't know?

Dororo- *Goes into corner* w-well *sob* it's just Keroro-kun was so m-mean to me…. He took advantage of me and- *cries*

Emma- BAWWW *hugs tight* TT____TT

Tamama- Because I don't like to assume that only girls can be cute desu~

Emma- … Sonic? .__.

Lightning- :D…

Emma- uhhh there's something wrong with you Oniichan.

Lightning- :D…………

Emma- -___-; OK the next person is GunsouNatsumi with sadly on;y one question: **i have one question for keroro: you do know there is a fanfic where you are paired up with Natsumi, well sort of. thats it.**

DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT NEE-SAN.

Natsumi-…whut? 0___o

Keroro- uhhhhh…

Lightning- :D……

Emma- e - e ….. alrighty then… NEXT!

Emma- Oniichan why don't you read next?

Lightning- SURE THING! :DDDDD OK NOW THE NEXT QUESTION IS FROM RUTHC93! THANKS! OK HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!!!! -

**This is pretty good, considering this kind of thing has been done before. But hey, who cares? It's good! 8D**

Let me ask some questions then...

To Zoruru- what exactly happened between you and Dororo? I mean, why do you hate him so much? You had mentioned something about your childhood...

To Dororo- okay first off, you're my favorite character. I simply adore you. Anyways, the question is, if you are forced to choose between protect Ea-...uh...Pekopon or fighting along the Keron Army that might result in many bloodshed, which would you choose?

To the Hinata children- ...this isn't a question, but both of you seriously need to pay more attention. I salute to you, Captain and Mistress Oblivious.

That's it for now~. =3

(Oh, and as a tip, maybe you could italicize or bold the parts that are taken out of the reviews. It gets a little confusing for us readers...^^")

Emma- OMG THANK YOO~~ TT w TT

Zoruru- Well it all started when-

WARNING THE FOLLOWING ANSWER HAS BEEN BLOCKED DUE TO POTENTIAL SPOLIERS AND STUFF THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE COME OUT IN THE SERIES INSTEAD PLEASE WATCH THIS VIDEO OF KOGORO LAUGHING:

Kogoro-OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH

Zoruru- …And that's how it all happened.

Everyone- ……………

Dororo- Oh I know! Zororo!

Zoruru- *trauma corner*

Dororo- R-REALLY ??!!*tears of joy* T-thank you….

Dororo- I would have to say I would fight for earth. I cant justify useless bloodshed.

Keroro-… wimp.

Dororo- Q____Q

Natsumi & Fuyuki- …what?

Emma- And thank you for those awesome questions! And new readers please review this story! D: New reviewers like ruthc93=WIN STORY!

Lightning- Yes because plot characters and structure mean nothing… -__-

Emma- NOW THAT'S THE ONIICHAN I KNOW AND LOVE! :DDDD

Lightning- e - e huh…. I guess those strange injections must have worn off…

Emma- AND WE ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVAIR AFTER! :3

Lightning- Finish the story first jackass.


	5. LIGHTNING TAKES UP ANOTHER CHAPTER TITLE

_**She had disappeared…. For what seemed like an eternity……**_

Lightning- Because she was fucking lazy.

_**We had all lost hope….. that she had gone forever……..**_

Lightning- Because she was fucking lazy.

_**But now…………………….**_

Emma- I HAVE RETURNETHHHH!!!! *tune for requiem for a dream* DADUNDADADUNDUN DADADADUNDUN DADADADADADADADADUNDUNN DADUNDADUNDUN DADADADADADADADADUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!

Lighting- JUST BUY A DAMN CD PLAYER.

Emma- NEVAIR! *flails arms*

Emma- Sooooo I took a LONG break. I went on vacation bought anime figures wasted my vacation buying figures etc. BUTTTTT!!! Thanks to a certain special comment I got off my ass and back on track! :3

THANK THIS PERSON- Catlovinghusky

Lightning- Yay…. =___= thank you SO much…

Emma- OK so the first batch of questions are from Tamamafox WHIE THANK YOO :D **"I sitted out my rice while laughing at this.  
Ok for Gyroro: You have been paired up with Nuii and Kagege countless times how do you feel about that?  
Kururu: OK WHO DO YOU LOVE? AKI OR GIRORO? ANSWER ME! OR I SHALL LOCK YOU AND MOIS IN THE SAME ROOM!  
Aki: Do You like Kururu? =D  
Oh and Emma ate you pudding Tamama.  
B.O.B: M Pudding..."**

Tamama-…. What?

Emma- Oh no….

Tamama- She WHAT?

Emma- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!! 0__0

Tamama- I…..I……**I**…….

Emma- OH NOES HERE IT COMES! D:

Tamama- **IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAH!!!!!**

Emma- OMFG NU I CAN EXPL-*atom bomb explosion*

Lightning-………. 0____0

Lightning- I… normally don't sing but….

Lightning- CEEEELABRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON~! *does happy dance while confetti and streamers fly*

Lightning- FAVORITE CHARACTER IS NOW TAMAMA! xD

Lightning- Wait…. Who the fuck is Gyroro? *UNATTENTIVE AND BAD WITH NAMESSSS D:*

Kururu-…the woman does… not disgust me as much as the others. (I//////I)

Lightning-…. Awesome finally. You admitted it.

**A/N---------------------**

**PLEASE CHOOSE A RANDOM CHARACTER FROM ANY ANIME *NOT KG* THAT YOU THINK WOULD BE FUNNY FOR LIGHTNING TO LIKE! NO OC'S PLEASE AND I MUST KNOW THE ANIME. THANKIES **

Aki- He's SO cute!!!! Of course I like him!

Kururu-……………………………………………..

Keroro-….. 8D KURURUS TURNIN RED DE ARIMASU! *shot by ray gun*

Lightning- Hmmm…. I have to choose a new host now since… *looks over*

Kiro- *Standing over grave* BAWWWWWWW!!!!! TT_____TT (he's the OC paired with my OC Spirit)

Lightning-….. Well knowing the writers little "permanence" complex she'll be alive next episode sooo… someone replaceable…

Dwayne the Rock Johnson- Hey guys, how's it goin?

Lightning- OH FUCK NO.

Double D- LAUNGUAGE YOUNG MAN!!

Lightning- Whoa…. WAIT YOUR NOT EVEN FROM AN ANIME!

Double D- Was this Dwayne Johnson in an anime?

Lightning- Dear god I hope not.

Double D- Alright the next set of questions are from Dororofangirl-

Emma (ghost)- A very good nammeeeeee~~ oooOOOOoooooooo~~~~ *waggles fingers*

Double D- **"i have a question**

tororo, why cant you and kururu be friends? i can see you guys being best buds, you 2 have a lot of stuff in common.

i'll be back with more questions so be prepared! :3"

Double D- We would be honored to have you as our regular guest. ^^

Lightning- Who gave you that authority? YOUR NOT EVEN IN THE SHOW.

Double D- *holds up Emma's will*

Lightning- oh joy….

Tororo- That JERK always stole the limelight! Always Kururu this and Kururu that! So I hacked him, but the cheating loser se-

Kururu- I shot him down in approximately three nanoseconds.

Tororo- THOSE WERE THREE NANOSECONDS OF GLORY PAL!

Double D- Next please! ^^

Lightning- The next question is from Hijamiya again. Sigh… at least you're a regular. -____- **"Helo~**

Hi again..^^  
I am~sorry...It took so long..

Questions:-  
1)Aki,You ever told anyone about Fuyuki and Natsumi's Father?  
2)Kururu,You do know that you have a elder sister and brother?  
3)Keroro,you like to slip on Banana peals like that? how funny..  
4)Pururu,do you know that you are been paired by Garuru many times..?why would people do that? you could say,stubborn?  
5)Taruru,You also been paired by Tamama too...Again...I pairings...that is silly...

Ok...Here Is another set of questions..  
Sonic:...  
Miku Hatsune:Konichiwa..  
Sonic:T.T'

Ta-dah~

Aki- Well it al started when-

------

Kogoro- OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!!

-----

Everyone- TT ^ TT

Lightning- That made me cry and I'm the stereotyped SHOUNEN CHARACTER!

; ^ ;

Kururu-……………. (EMMA GHOST POSESSES HIM) LOL WHUT?!!!

Keroro- IT'S A GIFT MY FRIEND…… IT'S A GIFT….

Pururu- You just have to respect their opinions and let it slid(Emma Ghost whispers into ear) YURI!? THE FAWK?! (A/N Im actually a yuri fan but come ON people…)

Tamama- …….. e ---- e

Taruru-……… D: ………

Double D- Well that is all for now friends see you next week and-

Emma- Hey guy's, how's it goin?

Double D – DEAR LORD!

Lightning- Told ya…..

Inuyasha- This seems strangely familiar…

Lightning- What the hell!? THIS IS MADNESS!

Emma- THIS IS SPARTA!

Double D- Using internet memes to boost popularity is a low blow Emma.

Emma- OMG ITS EDD! *squeals*

WTF IS GOING ON HERE!?

DON'T DO KIDS DRUGS.

READ AND REVIEW

I LOVE HORSES

BEST OF ALL THE ANIMALS

THEY ARE MY FRIENDS

DOO DOO DOO

NA NA NA

AND EVERYONE DIED THE END. :D


	6. ALIIIVEEEEcough coughEEEEEEEE

Emma- *slams into camera* HELLOOOOOO VIEWERS!.....readers….. WHATEVER! 8D

Lightning- .___.

Emma- Sorry about the long break! I would've updated a lot sooner if….

*she looks down and sad piano music plays*

Emma- I hadn't forgotten about it completely! *cast does generic anime "fall on face" move*

Emma- Yeah… I sort of forgot about this and while I remained a fan of KG I kinda never saw this thing come up again….. UNTIL NOW.

Lightning- and you made me suffer… you made me **SUFFER SO**….

Emma- well at least I forgot to write in your conjunction problem….

Lightning- kill…maim…destroy…*twitches*

Emma- So hopefully I'll finally get back to regularly writing this sheyt and we can all get on with out fail filled lives.

Lightning: So our first reviewer is again from Dororofangirl.

Emma: …..SAY IT.

Lightning: *glares and sighs* thanks so much for your kind contribution.

Emma: CB

Lightning: Whatever…*lol still not including conjunction problem* alright the questions are: "**ELLO!! i have another question X3 for the whole garuru platoon**

WHATS YOUR HAIR COLORS?! I GOTTA KNOW!! I GOTTA KNOW!! I GOTTA KNOW!! if i dont find out, im gonna stalk you guys until i do find out. except tororo, im gonna stalk him forever. yes im an obsessed fangirl.

a question for the guy that scares me  
garuru, was there ever a time where you didnt have that visor thingy on? PLEASE DONT KILL ME! *runs away*"

(A/N I have no idea what their hair color is sorry ^^;)

Garuru: I don't wear it when I sleep.

Emma: okie dokie! After that segment of author based incompetence we move on to the next question from Chikaka Chui!:** "All my questions are for Kururu. (cuz he's m fave LOL)  
1) Why do you like curry so much?  
2) Do you get your intelligence from birth or by manual learning?  
3) Your eyes are like Dororo's but red, am I right?  
4) One fic paired you with Tororo, y' know?  
5) What do you think about Dororo? (cuz he's my 2nd fave)  
That's all for now. Can I hug Kururu? *eyes twinkling*  
Note: I know, it's weird for a lieutenant to like a sergeant major but still, Kururu's laugh is so cool! (Somehow)"**

Kururu: kukuku… I am quite popular it seems… *clears throat* the reason I like curry is because….

Emma: because??

Reviewer: because??

*audience grows tense with anticipation*

Kururu:…. I like how it tastes you imbeciles. Is that not a plausible answer?

Everyone: awwwww OTL

Kururu: I was born a genius.

Emma: A TALENTED BADASS COOL FUNNY CUTE GE-

Kururu: that's enough, all true (maybe not cute) but enough.

Emma: SIR YES SIR! *gets smacked by Lightning* oniichan… TT__TT

Lightning: *groans* I'm so tired of this… (yet again avoiding conjunction issue?)

Kururu: My eye color is- *sorry technical difficulties here people the audio is messed up*

Emma: oh I see! That's rather interesting.

Kururu: Dororo is like every inferior member of this platoon, insolent and boring.

Giroro: *rage mode* WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Kururu: kukukuku-KU! *gets hugged by reviewer*

Emma: awww… enjoy your free hugs! *shot by Kururu laser*

Lightning: *curses profanities* enough of this mushy crap, on to the next question from Dorofangirl. me: i have a question for toro-kun!!  
**what's your eye color?  
I LOVE YOU TORO-KUN!  
you know what i'm just gonna yank them of of ya!  
*yanks tororo's glasses off*  
desi: OMG! the gay nerd looks even MORE gay!  
me: HE'S NOT A GAY!  
desi: ah ha! so he IS a nerd!!  
me: he-...well...maybe a little.  
me: I'M SO SORRY TORO-KUN! *lays a he's feet crying*  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
me: you would forgive me, right plushy toro-kun? *makes plushy tororo nod* that's right. i knew you would, i love you plushy toro-kun.  
desi: she sleeps with that plushy ya know. along with her dororo plushy and kururu plushy. *wispers* she's a REALLY crazy fangirl. she also talks to them and she pretends they talk back.  
me: you said you weren't gonna tell anybody!  
desi: BYE! WE'LL BE BACK!!"**

Tororo: finally a question for me… well if you really must know they're *FFFF MORE AUDIO SHEYT!? I HATE YOU SOUNDBOARD TECHNICIAN!*

(somewhere in the audience the poor soundboard technician sits… a lone tear rolls down his cheek…)

Emma: Oh! I see! That too is very informative!

Tororo: What! I'm not GAY! And…where did you get that doll? e__e

Emma: Don't worry I know what you mean… I have plushies of the whole cast back there! (…okay maybe not 556) I bring them everywhere! I hug them, I kiss them, I make little diorama rooms for them to sleep in…. but that doesn't make me a crazed fangirl right?.....right?

All: ……*steps back a little*

Emma: and yay! You'll be back!

Lightning: *facepalms* there's gonna be more?...

Emma: oniichan there's gonna be **thousands**…

Lightning: kill me… please just kill me now…

Emma: so thanks and FUCKING REVIEW NOWWWWW!!!!! *explodes*


End file.
